


Into Shadows

by AprilAllHeart, rhodonitedreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Noragami AU, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One shot prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodonitedreams/pseuds/rhodonitedreams
Summary: A collection of RWBY one-shots written by Allison (AprilAllHeart) and Lynn (rhodonitedreams).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Mirror of Memories

Blake wakes up in her room with Ruby and Weiss sitting by her bed. She tries to sit up but finds that it is too painful. She starts gasping from the pain in her chest. Ruby rushes over to her side to help her sit up.  
“What happened? Where’s Yang,” Blake asked.  
Ruby and Weiss share a look and then Weiss turns to her and says “You should rest so that you can heal. Your aura is still pretty weak.”  
Blake nods and lays back down carefully with assistance from Ruby. After Weiss and Ruby leave the room and close the door behind them she lays there pondering what could’ve happened and why they weren’t telling her and why Yang wasn’t with them. At that moment she realizes that she doesn’t remember anything from the previous day. All she remembers is waking up and eating breakfast with her team then her memories skip to the present. She eventually falls asleep.  
When Blake wakes up again she finds that the pain in her chest is bearable now. She gets up and walks to her closet to find clothes for the day after seeing that she is in her pajamas. After she has gotten dressed she walks to the mirror in the room to make sure her hair looks decent. But when she looks in the mirror she doesn’t see herself, she sees her and Yang on her bunk talking and laughing together. She realizes that these are her memories, the ones she lost. She decides to go into the bathroom to investigate and figure out if all the mirrors in their house had her lost memories. She looks in the mirror and sees Yang putting a small braid in her hair. Blake subconsciously reaches up to touch the braid that is still in her hair. Once the memory fades she walks out of the bathroom to head to the mirror in the entry foyer. She looks in the mirror and finds her and Yang looking in the mirror and laughing about something. Blake notices that Yang has the keys to the car that her team shares in hand so she decides to go out to the car.  
When she gets to her car she notices that the whole front of the car is dented. Blake begins to fear the worst. She looks in the side mirrors, that are slightly cracked, and all she sees is her and Yang getting in the car. She finally gets in the car and looks into the rearview mirror. At first she sees her and Yang jamming to the music playing on the radio. Then all of a sudden her and Yang are flung forward and the airbags deploy blocking her view momentarily. Once memory Blake comes to her senses she looks over at Yang and sees that she is breathing heavily. Blake quickly dials 911. Blake sees that her mirror self starts crying because Yang won’t wake up. A little while later she sees Yang being removed from the car by paramedics while Blake is also gently removed from the car. The memory ends there. Emma looks back over the the drivers side mirror again and realizes that it continued the memory where the rearview mirror had left off. She sees the paramedics loading Yang on to a stretcher and she herself kneeling next to her. As she watches the paramedics load Yang into the ambulance she sees them attach all sorts of machines to her. But as she watches the slow rise and fall of Yang's chest and the heart monitor. Then all of a sudden Yang's chest goes still and the heart monitor goes straight. Then the memory fades and the last thing Blake sees is herself sobbing next to Yang.  
Blake sits in the car for a while staring at the mirror that showed her the reason she had lost her memories. She knew that if someone suffered a traumatic experience that their brain would block that memory and hide it from your conscious mind but she never thought that it would happen to her.Tears were pouring down her face. She had lost her best friend and didn’t know what to do about it. Then she realized that not only had she lost her best friend but Ruby had lost her sister. Blake decided to go check on Ruby so she walked back inside to find Weiss comforting Ruby in the kitchen as soon as they heard the door close they turned to Blake. Weiss and Ruby rushed to Blakes side as soon as they saw her tear stained face.  
“I’m so sorry. I should have tried to save her. It’s all my fault,” Blake says.  
Weiss grabs Blake by the shoulders and turns to face her.  
“Blake this is not your fault no one blames you for what happened. You couldn’t have done anything Yang broke a rib and it punctured her lung there was nothing you could have done,” Weiss told her.  
“But I should have tried to do something,” Blake says starting to cry again. She turns to Ruby and says, “Ruby I’m so sorry.”  
“Blake it’s not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for. No one blames you we all blame the driver that had ran into you,” Ruby says hugging Blake. “So stop apologizing yang wouldn’t want you to apologize for something you didn’t do.”  
Blake nodded into Ruby’s shoulder and felt Weiss’ comforting hand on her back.  
That night Blake, Ruby, and Weiss all fell asleep together on the couch after watching one of Yang's favorite movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Allison (AprilAllHeart)


	2. Human Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Qrow have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! it's lin! so this was a one-shot written for a future arc in my fanfiction, Beyond Weapons and Birds.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Ruby laid in the grass in front of the river outside of Amber's shrine, watching the stars glimmer in the dark contrasting sky. It had been a week since her ablution, and every night she would come outside to Amber's river and just breath. Breath and stare. Apparently it had been a suggestion from Weiss to get her mind off the stress, and she had willingly accepted it. 

Actually, it felt nice, the cool breeze on her skin, shivering slightly but not enough to be bothered.

Yet, no matter how many times she closed her eyes, breathed in and out, the thoughts wouldn't leave.

_I stung him._

Ruby Rose, in her entire six months of being a shinki, has never stung her master. Ever. Even now, when silly thoughts and torments were plaguing her mind. But an ablution, when did it get this bad?

It wasn't her fault. She knew that. Even from everyone telling her, and even her telling herself, it was just a fact. She was kidnapped, she was being eaten alive by Grimm on the command of that witch, Salem. Of course none of it was her fault.

"I should've done something." She muttered. "If only I had just-"

"Just what?" A voice rang out from behind her. Qrow. She sat up and turned her head, silver meeting stark red. He took a seat next to her on the grass, scoffing. "Oz would've found another way to kill me."

Ruby rolled her eyes, turning her gaze back to the river. "I didn't even use my borderlines."

"Stop." Qrow said urgently, the force in his voice causing Ruby to shut her mouth leaving whatever remark she had unsaid. Ruby grabbed fistfulls of grass, plucking them unattractively and shoving them away.

Qrow huffed. "Y'know, Amber's gonna be pretty pissed about that."

"Why?" Ruby didn't look at him. She stared at the water.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Pretty sure she doesn't appreciate people yanking out her grass and-"

"Why do you keep me around?"

The question came out unexpectedly, filled with emotion and guilt. It was pretty obvious she wasn't talking about the grass anymore.

"Ruby, I-"

"I almost killed you for god's sake!" Another fistful of grass. "Ozpin was going to use me to kill you!"

Qrow didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to say. All he could do was sit there with an ache in his heart and watch his shinki fall apart. Ruby was crying at this point.

"I stung my own master. I almost killed my own master. I underwent an ablution for crying out loud! An ablution results in immediate banishment! So why am I still here!?"

Qrow turned to face the river, struggling to ignore the aching in his heart. "The same reason why I'm still here."

"I don't deserve this. Any of this. I don't deserve to be your shinki, let alone any God's shinki." Ruby sunk her head into her knees, still weakly trying to rip the grass from its roots, as if she could rip herself from the bane of existence in the afterlife.

"Ruby, let me tell you a story." Qrow said, not waiting for the girl to pay attention.

"Once a long time ago, there was a God and his shinki. The shinki used to be a human, who had died from a gunshot wound. She was only 15."

Ruby has remained quiet, not knowing where he was going with this.

Qrow continued. "They made a pretty good team. The shinki was skilled in her borderlines and the God was a fierce god of war. One day, some of Heaven's punishers were ordered to go after the god, and just as they were about to execute him, his shinki struck a borderline. Now, obviously she would've died anyways. A borderline was nothing compared to what the Punishers were capable of. She could've died, yet she didn't."

Ruby looked up, curious. "So, then why didn't she die?"

Qrow chuckled a bit. "I thought it would be pretty obvious." He turned to face Ruby, red meeting silver. "She became a Hafuri."

Ruby's eyes widened at the last phrase. A Hafuri... those are… extremely rare. Only the most loyal of shinki are blessed with the title of a Hafuri.

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Go on."

"She sacrificed her name, her entire existence just to protect her god, her master. And in return she was blessed with the title of a Hafuri, and thanks to that, her and her master were able to escape from the Punishers."

Ruby smiled, feeling a sense of contentment with the pleasant ending of the story, however that feeling soon melted away when she turned to Qrow. Expecting to see tranquility, all she saw was guilt. The same guilt she had merely moments ago.

"The peace lasted for a while, but of course, nothing lasts forever."

Ruby kept quiet, feeling the uneasy emotions rise once again.

"One battle led to another which led to another and another. And eventually the two ended up right back on Heaven's doorstep. Only this time, the Heavens weren't after the god. No. They were after his shinki."

Ruby frowned. "But why? She didn't do anything wrong. All she did was protect her master, right?"

Qrow nodded. "Precisely. And that's why they were after her." He turned back to face the river. "By obeying her master, she had defied Heaven. And anyone who defies Heaven… well… they die."

"So, what happened next?" Ruby asked, still plucking the grass, but with a little less force than before.

Qrow continued. "The Punishers used a different method as opposed to just killing. They used a special shinki by the name of Mizuchi, who ultimately had the power to break any shinki and expose them to the God's Greatest Secret. That's what they did to this shinki. They used Mizuchi's abilities and managed to get her to her breaking point. And one day, it worked. The shinki had turned into a Grimm, which Heaven killed. The god just stood there, watching his poor shinki be ripped to pieces, feeling her name disappear. It's the worst punishment a god can get: watching his shinki die helplessly right in front of his eyes."

The air went quiet after that, neither saying a word. Ruby felt a small stray tear trickle down her cheek and angrily wiped it away. She then turned to Qrow, eyes narrowed in sadness, confusion? She couldn't tell anymore.

"It was a meaningful story, but what was the point of it?" Ruby then shook her head. "That sounds rude, sorry. I mean, why bring it up now?"

Qrow sighed, staring up at the starry night sky. "Ruby, I want you to understand that a bond between a god and a shinki is one of the most important bonds there is in the afterlife." He then shifted to face her, red meeting silver once again. "I found you in that alley for a reason, I named you for a reason. As a shinki, it is your sworn duty to protect me, and in return, it is my responsibility to protect you. We protect each other. The most loyal relationship is that of a master and his or her shinki. Do you understand that?"

Ruby took a deep breath and exhaled, glancing up at the stars before turning back to the river reflecting the sky above. She scooted closer to Qrow, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, I think I get it now."

Qrow smiled in return, keeping his gaze on the river as well. "That's good to hear."

A blissful silence soon filled the air as the two sat, listening to the sounds of the flowing river and the quiet night. A few moments were spent like that before a voice broke the silent atmosphere.

"I just have a question." Ruby asked, only gaining a hum from Qrow, signaling that he was listening. Ruby continued.

"How do you know all that stuff? From the story you told me?"

Qrow chuckled slightly, looking up at the stars, at one in particular.

"Isn't it obvious, Ruby? That shinki's name was Pandora, and that god… was me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> -rhodnonitedreams


	3. He Died. I Smiled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tyrians semblance allows him to control people so he controls Qrow and makes him kill Clover in the final battle.

Tyrians POV  
“So what say we put the kid to bed and then finish it?” I asked with a smirk.

Qrow looked over my shoulder then glanced back to me then charged at Clover. As he charged past I activated my semblance which allows me to control any person next to me. As he ran towards Clover I planted one thought in his head “Kill Clover.”

Sword and staff clashed as Qrow and Clover fought. I soon joined the fray so that Qrow could finish the job. I pulled Clovers attention to me and Qrow went behind him and stabbed him through the back and then pulled his sword out. And as Clover stumbled forward and finally collapsed I released my hold on Qrow. As Qrow came to his senses he realized what he had done. I laughed as his face shifted to horror. He whipped and around and glared at me I laughed more.

“His blood is on your hands now,” I said as I laughed. 

He turned around to look at his sword and then went to kneel next to Clover. In the distance I heard the sounds of Atlas airships so I ran not wanting to be caught. And as I ran I heard Qrow yell out in anger and I laughed.

Bonus:Qrows POV  
I shook my head and looked at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that Clover was collapsed on the ground. The next thing I noticed was that Tyrian was laughing. I whipped around to face him.

“His blood is on your hands now," he said as he laughed.

I turned to see my sword/scythe covered in blood. I then turned to kneel at Clover's side. 

“I’m so sorry he was controlling me I had no idea what I was doing,” I told Clover.

“It’s ok, someone had to take the fall,” Clover gasped out and then he breathed his last breath. I closed his eyes and then I screamed out in pain. 

The Atlas airship lands near the crash site. I don’t put up a fight as they drag to the airship. I notice that Robyn is awake and is not putting up a fight either. We are handcuffed and put into the airship. Once on the airship I opened my hand and looked at Clovers pin that I took before the Atlas troops came for me. I felt Robyn put her hand on my shoulder and I looked towards and saw sympathy written on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created by AprilAllHeart(Allison)  
> AU based off of edit made on Instagram by @bywolfstar and @lindathepony so plz go check out their profiles and edits they are amazing.


	4. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the battle of Haven instead of Jaune healing Weiss she died from Cinders spear.

Petals. Was what I saw as I collapsed onto the floor, Cinders spear dissolving from my side. I saw the blurry face of Rubys hovering over mine. She was saying something but I couldn’t quite make out what she was saying it all jumbled together in my pain induced brain. 

“Ruby,” I said after a while. 

“Weiss please don’t leave me. Please,” Ruby sobbed. Her tears hit my face.

“Ruby, you dolt, you’re getting my face all wet,” I said with a smile trying to get her to smile.

She laughed and wiped her eyes. I reached my hand to wipe away some tears.

“Everything is going to be okay Ruby. You will still have Yang and Blake and Qrow and Jaune and Nora and Ren and Oscar. They will be there for you,” I told her.

“Weiss don’t talk like that you’ll make it. Your aura will heal you. And I can give you some of mine,” Ruby rambled on.

“Ruby it won’t work. Please just promise me one thing. Please,” I said, starting to lose my consciousness.

“Promise me this won’t break you. Promise that you’ll still be your happy and energetic self. And of course I want you to grieve for me but don’t grieve for me forever. Becausewe both know you’ll pretend to be happy but you need to be able to face your feelings and not bottle them up. Okay,” I pleaded.

Ruby nodded and smiled saying “I promise Weiss. Anything for you, Weiss”

“Ruby, I love you,” I mumbled as my consciousness slipped farther from my grasp.

“I love you too, weiss,” Ruby whispered. And then my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created by Allison(AprilAllHeart)  
> AU based off yet another edit made by @lindathepony please go check out her edits that are amazing.


	5. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune thinks over his relationship with Pyrrha.

After summer came and went Jaune was not looking forward to the next season. Fall. He knew it was coming but it didn’t stop the pain. When the leaves started turning red the pain grew even more. Even though Jaune understood why she chose to become the Fall Maiden he didn’t understand how he didn’t realize his feelings for her sooner. He should have noticed it in the subtle hints she gave, like offering to help with homework or training, or the more obvious one asking about his date to the dance. He should have realized how she felt and that he felt the same. He should have seen it in the way she trusted him to lead the team and how she wanted him to be at his best. It should have been obvious in the way she always seemed dejected when he talked about Weiss, when even he knew he never had a chance with the heiress. He should have noticed the last day they were together when they were sitting together before she was to take on the power of the Fall Maiden. If he had noticed sooner they would have had more time together instead of her pining after him while he pined after Weiss. They could have been a couple and they could have gone on dates and spent time together outside of school and training. But it wouldn’t have made the pain any less. He knew the rest of his team missed her but it had impacted him more. She was his first kiss and he was her first and last kiss. He knew the pain wouldn’t go away but over time it would become less painful. But he would always ask the question why her, why Pyrrha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Allison(AprilAllHeart)


End file.
